teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken and Noshiko
The relationship between Human Ken Yukimura and Celestial Kitsune Noshiko Yukimura Ken and Noshiko are college sweethearts who met in Japan in the late 1980s or early 1990s. They quickly fell in love and married in Japan before moving to New York, where they had a daughter, Kira Yukimura, in 1994 or 1995. The three of them lived as a typical human family for sixteen years until the family began to go through changes. Kira had discovered a strange aura around her in flash photography, which she kept secret, several months before suddenly, Noshiko learned that the Nogitsune she had summoned and subsequently imprisoned in 1943 had been set free. As a result of this news, Ken and Noshiko agreed to move back to Beacon Hills, California so that Noshiko could defeat the Nogitsune once and for all. When Kira's electrokinetic powers manifested for the first time in autumn 2011 and the Nogitsune possessed her good friend Stiles Stilinski, Ken and Noshiko were left with little choice but to tell their daughter the truth-- Noshiko is a nine-hundred-year-old Celestial Kitsune, and Kira herself was a Thunder Kitsune. Ken and Noshiko went on to help Kira navigate her new powers, believing she may be the only way to stop the Nogitsune's reign of terror for good. Though they agreed that killing Stiles was the only way to accomplish this goal, Kira was ultimately able to defeat the Nogitsune with help from the McCall Pack, all without harming Stiles in the process. Once the Nogitsune had been slayed, Ken and Noshiko were ready to return to their old life in New York, with Ken teaching as a professor at Columbia University and Noshiko acting as homemaker. However, when Kira made it abundantly clear that she needed to stay with her pack, the two reluctantly gave in and stayed in Beacon Hills. Shortly after Kira gained her first Kitsune tail, which was imbued in a piece of obsidian, Noshko gave Ken the stone so that he could modify it into a weapon, specifically a shuriken, or throwing star. Ken and Noshiko once again banded together when Kira's powers seemed to be growing out of control, with Ken luring Kira into a trap at the high school so her mother Noshiko could spar with her and get a feel for her power level. When Kira was successfully able to slice Noshiko's katana with her own, Noshiko realized that the Fox inside of her was taking control because her human and Kitsune sides were not in balance. After this led to Kira killing a Chimera while in a blackout, Ken and Noshiko agreed that Kira needed outside help and arranged to have Kira assessed by the Skinwalkers, a trio of female shapeshifters in Shiprock, New Mexico, who they believed could teach her to control her powers. It is assumed that the two continue to live in or around Beacon Hills. Ken and Noshiko are known as Kenoshiko or Noshiken by fans. Early History Ken and Noshiko met in Japan while Ken was studying to get his master's degree in history; since Ken's specialty was World War II, he was immediately drawn to Noshiko, who, as an ancient Japanese shapeshifter, saw the war firsthand when she was sent to the Oak Creek internment camp in 1943. The two bonded over their respective loves for history, and Noshiko eventually told him about her Celestial Kitsune nature. The two were ultimately married in Japan, where Ken took Noshiko's last name in honor of her family heritage, since Japan required married couples to have the same name, and Noshiko was the last remaining member of her bloodline. Eventually, the two moved to New York, where they had a daughter, Kira Yukimura, in the mid-1990s. Ken taught history at Columbia University while Noshiko took the role of homemaker as they raised their daughter together, keeping Noshiko and Kira's supernatural identity secret for much of her life. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 3B= In Galvanize, Ken and Noshiko hosted a family dinner at their home and invited Scott McCall, their daughter's classmate who recently saved her life from a wild coyote at school several days earlier, in hopes of helping Kira make a new friend. Eager to impress Scott on Kira's behalf, Ken and Noshiko decided to make sushi for dinner, with Noshiko believing that Scott, as a native Californian, has eaten at impressive sushi restaurants. However, when it became clear that he had actually never had the dish before in his life, Ken immediately offered to make something else, only for Scott to assure him that he would eat anything. Ken and Noshiko then watched as Kira taught Scott how to use his chopsticks, and even catching a piece of sushi that Scott accidentally dropped in mid-air with her own chopsticks before feeding it to him, noticing Kira's romantic interest in the young man. In an effort to make small talk, the four discussed the Yukimura family's move to Beacon Hills from New York, with Noshiko cryptically stating that she has "several generations" of family ties in the town. Scott went on to guess that Yukimura was a Japanese name, leading Ken to explain that, while Noshiko is, in fact, Japanese, he himself is South Korean, and he simply took his wife's name to preserve her family's lineage due to Noshiko being the only surviving member. When Scott wondered why they didn't take both names, Noshiko explained that, since they were married in Japan, they had to take the same name as per their law. Ken added that Noshiko's lineage is "quite unique" and that he was even planning to discuss it in his history classes. Kira, embarrassed, groaned and asked him not to, causing Noshiko to scold her by reminding her she should be proud of her heritage. Ken went on to state that it was a profound honor to join Noshiko's family. Suddenly, Scott began coughing, and Kira, noticing his empty sauce dish, asked him what happened to his wasabi. Scott, overwhelmed by the spiciness of the sauce, coughed out that he thought it was guacamole before chugging his glass of water. Ken and Noshiko, feeling guilty, ultimately ordered a pizza for Scott and Kira to make up for their disastrous sushi dinner. Late that night, the pair were contacted by the Beacon County Sheriff's Department after Kira had been kidnapped and held hostage by known mass murderer William Barrow, who succeeded in getting Kira to activate her latent Kitsune powers in self-defense. In Letharia Vulpina, after the Nogitsune, which was then possessing Stiles Stilinski, orchestrated a fake bomb threat at the high school where Ken worked as a teacher, his wife Noshiko came to the school to talk to him privately in his office; neither of them were aware that their daughter Kira saw them enter Ken's classroom and eavesdropped on them from the other side of the closed door. When Noshiko saw Ken pull out a large, thick textbook, she admonished him for hiding "them" in a book, as she believed there must have been something more secure he could have used as a hiding place. Ken retorted, "How many high school students do you know who would willingly open a book" as a defense for his choice before opening up the book in front of them, revealing that the center of the pages had been carved out in nine slits, four of which contained long, thin, black ceramic daggers. As Noshiko stared down at the knives, Ken, noticing her exhausted expression, guessed that Noshiko still hadn't talked to Kira yet about her Kitsune nature and her role in the Nogitsune's reign of terror in Beacon Hills, which Noshiko confirmed. Ken insisted that she needed to tell Kira, especially about what they were about to discuss, but Noshiko remained silent for a moment before reaching forward and plucking a dagger out of one of the slats in the book. Ken became even more concerned when he reminded his wife that she had already sacrificed five of the knives, and that three of the Oni demons had been killed by the Nogitsune, before asking her how many more she was willing to sacrifice. Noshiko, with a determined expression on her face, insisted that she would sacrifice them all, if that's what it took to defeat her enemy. She snapped one of the daggers, releasing a greenish-blue puff of magical energy into the air that resembled the color of the Oni's firefly wings, which caused Ken to wince in sympathetic pain; he winced again when Noshiko proceeded to do the same to a second dagger, which seemed to imply that she only had two more left. Noshiko assured Ken that these new Oni she was about to summon would be much stronger, but Ken did not seem convinced. Later that night, Ken and Noshiko were seen staring out the windows of Ken's classroom at the high school, where they watched the storm rain down on Beacon Hills. Meanwhile, at the Nemeton in the Beacon Hills Preserve, a new flood of fireflies swarmed out of the cracks in the trunk and formed two new, stronger Oni, confirming that it was indeed Noshiko who was summoning them to kill the Nogitsune. It was later revealed that the daggers Noshiko broke were her Kitsune tails, and that she had sacrificed seven of the nine tails in order to summon Oni she believed would be able to defeat the Nogitsune once and for all. In The Fox and the Wolf, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In Muted, In I.E.D., In Time of Death, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5A= In Creatures of the Night, In Strange Frequencies, In Ouroboros, |-|Season 5B= In Codominance, In The Sword and the Spirit, In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Trivia * Ken is the only human in the Teen Wolf series to have knowingly married a supernatural creature; in this case, his wife Noshiko, an ancient Celestial Kitsune. Gallery Ken and noshiko galvanize.jpg|''Galvanize'' Noshiko yukimura letharia vulpina.png|''Letharia Vulpina'' 3x21 Noshiko Ken and Kira.jpg|''The Fox and the Wolf'' Scott kira ken noshiko tfatw.jpg|''The Fox and the Wolf'' Ken and noshiko kira cotn.gif|''Creatures of the Night'' Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Yukimura Family